


黄雀

by Sylmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylmin/pseuds/Sylmin
Summary: - Maybe I was a bird in another life.- If you're a bird, I'm a bird.





	黄雀

**Author's Note:**

> *包含囧疼  
*狗血一定撒 不撒不好玩  
*几句话带过马东  
*一不小心写长了 怪我无处安放的手  
————————————  
*现背  
*OOC预警  
*过度解读  
*单人视角  
*请勿上升真人  
*切勿考据
> 
> 望食用愉快

[一]  
  
窗外的树上停了一只蝉。  
郑在玹趴在窗台的边缘上，把下巴颏抵在臂弯里，盯着树影叶梢间细小的缝隙里一片攒动的羽毛，叶子马上又跳动几下。他这次看清楚了，是一只黄雀。  
一只羽毛尾端带着点绿色，两只眼睛像黑豆的黄雀。他觉得自己跟这个小动物对视了。  
“希望你能吃掉那只蝉。”他拿指尖点了点玻璃。  
坐在一旁玩手机的徐英浩问他：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是太吵了。”  
郑在玹没有回头，他盯着那只黄雀飞走，飞得远远的，再也见不到，这时徐英浩突然说：“其实，黄雀是素食动物，不怎么吃昆虫的。”  
这话说得莫名奇妙又有点勾起自己的兴趣。郑在玹其实没听明白，他侧了侧脸看向窝在不远处单人沙发上的徐英浩，看到他蜷起的长腿，手臂上细微突出的青色血管，还有不曾停下点按手机屏幕的手指。徐英浩压根儿就没有注意到自己的视线。  
什么意思？  
他把脸藏在臂弯里，透过衣袖褶皱间的缝隙偷偷看过去，看到徐英浩鬓边的头发垂下来遮住了半张脸，看到他用手把挡住眼睛的头发慢慢捋回头顶，看到他出现在自己眼前的眉眼带着柔和的笑意，似乎是因为在那个小小的手机里看到了别样的喜悦。  
他放在心里的那杆秤突然就有些短暂却猛烈的失衡。  
于是他打破了最平衡的寂静，向并无波纹的水面投下了第一颗石头。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“嗯？”徐英浩还在操作自己的手机，连嘴边的笑意都没有消失，头发又顺着耳边滑了下来。郑在玹彻底失去了看清他神情变化的机会。  
“黄雀是素食动物，这个是什么意思？”  
“啊，这个。”徐英浩站起身来，手机扔进了裤兜，却又响起短暂的提示音。他终于看过来，可是又把视线滑向窗外的树：“刚学的一句中文，‘螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后’。”  
蝉？郑在玹的耳边又回荡开来震耳的嗡鸣声。是因为那只蝉？是因为那只黄雀？  
“但是比起昆虫，黄雀更喜欢吃草籽木叶，又怎么会特意盯着一只蝉和一只螳螂下手。”徐英浩说完，揣着兜里的手机走出了房间，留下郑在玹一个人仍旧趴在窗台边上。  
真是没头没脑的对话，前因后果显得很不搭调。就像明明谁都知道徐英浩早就已经不需要学习中文可他却依然能对这门语言了若指掌一样怪异。他顺着徐英浩的脚步声望过去，却只能看到门缝里徐英浩柔和的笑意，然后那扇门被轻轻关上了。  
只不过那笑并不是对着自己的。他明明就能看到门外的另一个人。郑在玹从窗台边上起来，手指又按在玻璃上敲击，窗外的蝉鸣依旧，就好像正在与这个夏季的漫长同步。  
黄雀在这棵树上觅完了食，已经不会再飞回来了，尤其不会因为这只蝉而归。  
他想，如果徐英浩说的是真的，那么自己一定是一只异类黄雀。一只紧盯着不属于自己的猎物不放的异类黄雀。

[二]

实际上，这已经不是他第一次将目光偷偷地投向徐英浩了。  
而且他也记不清从什么时候起会这样子从徐英浩看不到的角度，也从其他人都注意不到的地方，保持清醒地将近乎偷窥的视线落在他身上的任何一处，哪怕是衣角鞋尖。他不会特意去思考这样做是否正确，以及任何伦理道德的界限，在面对徐英浩的时候，思考这些都是毫无意义的事情。  
他从暗处的窥探已经足够小心翼翼了，为什么还要给自己增添这种无趣的烦恼。人得学会活得简单一点。  
这是一间很大的练习室，能容纳得下18名成员和更多的工作人员，所有人都统一穿着黑色的衣服，人头攒动一样地压在这个密闭的空间里，练习的时候鞋底与地面接触碰撞的整齐声音都能越过音乐伴奏，休息的时候嘈杂玩闹的人声就在耳朵边甩不掉地盘旋。郑在玹一个人盘着腿坐在这样一面巨大的镜子前，所有人的投影都能尽收眼底，但是他还是能从密密麻麻的人群里一眼就找到坐在最后面的徐英浩。  
与李永钦坐在一起的徐英浩。永远与李永钦坐在一起的徐英浩。  
他看到他们倚在练习室的墙壁上，两个人靠在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀，正挨着头小声地说着什么。  
而他就这么形单影只地坐在练习室的镜子前，低头看着自己的鞋尖，帽檐投下来的阴影让视野范围变暗，其实明明头顶的光线很柔和，是像软化的冰激凌一样的颜色，但是他还是觉得刺眼。  
比灯光更要过分刺眼的还是从镜子里看到的这个小世界。  
他羡慕李永钦，尤其羡慕他与被自己窥视的这个人的亲密无间。  
晚上练习结束，工作人员拿着iPad过来给他们看下午拍摄的练习，郑在玹被弟弟们揽着凑过去看，就这么小小的一个iPad前挤满了人头，当然还是有人看不到，所以经纪人又拿出来第二个iPad过来。他一扭头看到原本蹲在自己旁边的徐英浩悄悄退出去想去另一边，但是又被李永钦攀住了肩膀制止下来，两个人干脆就站在后面观看有点不清晰的画面。  
坐在前面的郑在玹又看了看面前的镜子，他与徐英浩像两个各不相干的人，不是像，这就是两个毫无交集的人。  
练习画面正播放到有四个人趴在地面上的动作，其中一个就是徐英浩。舞蹈动作让他那件大码的卫衣顺着背脊滑下去，背部和侧腰都露了出来，显出匀称漂亮的肌肉线条。郑在玹盯着他背部那处凹陷下去的弧线，无意识地揉搓了一下自己的膝盖，他听见后面的弟弟开玩笑，说Johnny哥的身体抢夺视线，徐英浩便有点不好意思地笑了。  
没人知道郑在玹心里在想什么，这让他自己也有点庆幸。画面继续播放下去，他静静地抬起眼去看几步之遥外的镜子，自己被弟弟们簇拥在中间，徐英浩半弯着腰站在后面，弟弟们像是一堵无形之中筑起的石墙，阻隔开他们的长长的河流。他在心里感到惋惜，为他们这总是像地图上太平洋两边大洲之间一样无法填平的距离而遗憾。  
而正是这个时候，黄雀感到自己与自己的猎物对视了。  
为什么徐英浩抬起头了？为什么他也看向了这面镜子？郑在玹怔住了，仿佛透过镜墙真真切切地看到了那双浅褐色的眼睛，里面无波无澜，风平浪静，像是他在哪一处看到过的水潭，映照出了一个站在暗处的自己。  
镜子里的徐英浩站直了身体，隔着一群弟弟，隔着一条小小的走道，甚至隔着郑在玹和他自己，在那面长长的镜子里直视着郑在玹的眼睛。郑在玹几乎动摇了一下，又立刻拉低自己的帽檐，将困住自己的笼子上刚刚被凿开的那一条缝隙再次填补起来，世界便又能回到寂静的黑暗。  
那只异类的黄雀被发现了，他想。

[三]

从美国来的一位哥哥。个子很高。虹膜的颜色很特别。  
郑在玹那个时候站在徐英浩的身后，看着他尚有些单薄的背脊和对自己而言已经有些无法逾越的高度，不知道为什么总是会回想到小时候康州悠长的河流和头顶不算强烈的阳光，牢记在心里的则是一派暖洋洋的感觉。  
后来他总是会反复咀嚼自己对徐英浩的第一印象，是一段平淡却有点特别的记忆，连同那时他看到的那副单薄的背影一样，有些普通，但是对于当初那个小孩子一样的自己而言却又显得不同。  
徐英浩在很多时候都显露出有一些超越同龄人的成熟，这让郑在玹很向往依靠在这样的哥哥的肩膀上，可是他又有些畏惧与之靠近。这源于徐英浩身上总是莫名透出的疏离感，是那种他想要将手伸出去触碰，却又被什么无形的东西给推开一样的陌生。  
他不止一次地在心里疑惑过，明明徐英浩对大家而言都是一位亲切的朋友，善良的弟弟，可靠的哥哥，他阳光，乐观，幽默，可为什么自己却总是在他的周遭发现非比寻常的气场。他不明白是自己纯粹的一场误解，还是真的在无意中看透了他藏在表象下的不同。  
可能从那时起，有一颗暗处的种子在生根。他想要探究关于徐英浩的真相，所以学会了如何才能在不被注意的地方细心观察，远远观望着一切，就像站在礁石上看一片海何时潮起，何时潮落。  
后来他经历了一场盛大璀璨的日出，天空与海洋呈现出雾紫色的渐层，只有相交的地方连着暗色的云露出金灿灿的亮光。他那时才反应过来，徐英浩才不是局限在眼前的深海，他是自己所见过最广袤无垠，布满柔和光芒的天空。  
那场光景出现在琴房。日常的训练过于疲惫，他和几个哥哥挨在一起听徐英浩弹琴，几乎有些困倦地睁不开眼睛，所以没能反应过来那是什么曲子，只盯着徐英浩在琴键上轻缓移动的手指，上面还带着一点在练习时留下的伤痕。  
他倚在旁边哥哥的肩上，眼皮自己跟自己做着殊死搏斗。他明明想多看看徐英浩弹琴的样子，却又被身体的疲倦牵绊，最后撑不住一样放弃挣扎闭上了眼睛，可是不知道为什么意识尚有些清醒，所以迷迷糊糊间，他听见琴声停了。  
琴声停的那一瞬间，他的意识仿佛万物复苏前融化的冰棱，于是挣扎着抬起眼想知道发生了什么。他看到徐英浩走向他，蹲在地上，轻轻地拨了拨他眼前的头发，又温柔地叫着他的本名。  
“在玹，困了吗？”  
他徜徉在徐英浩轻柔的声音里无法自拔，慢吞吞地点了点头，而意识真的回暖过来。他眯着眼睛，假装自己困倦地睁不开眼，但是明明清醒地听到徐英浩小声对旁边的人说：“他困了。”  
“在玹呐，回宿舍吧？”他摇了摇自己的手，力道轻轻的，像是小心翼翼地去接什么易碎品。郑在玹被手心里的热度迷惑了一样，试探地反握回去，徐英浩手掌的温度却更热烈地传递过来。  
清醒的意识仿佛再次被凝固了，冰雪卷土重来，冻僵了思考的能力，郑在玹身体先一步动作，头顶结结实实撞在徐英浩的肩上。  
“真的很困啊？”他听见徐英浩笑着问，于是闷闷地嗯了一声，眼睛却睁着，看向了紧紧相扣的两只手。他从没有牵住过的那只手，现在却感觉到了那上面的温度，骨节的硬度，连那些被自己注视过的伤痕也清晰地印在自己的掌中。他希望有一块烙铁，能把他感知过的一切深切地刻进自己的心里。  
那天晚上他趴在徐英浩那依旧有些单薄的背上，脸埋在他的肩窝里，切实地感受到了他一直想要依靠的那副肩膀的温度，柔软的，坚实的，又充满安全感的。他不知道那些疏离冷冽是否还存在，但是他似乎确信自己离徐英浩之间的距离不再显得那样遥远。他安心地闭起眼睛，仿佛琴声还回荡在耳畔，带着暖意一点一点地扎进心里。  
那天他终于搞清楚了这件事，十五六岁的少年，在那个莽撞懵懂，散发着青春的年纪，总是追逐着，依恋着年长的哥哥的背影的原因。  
原来他是在意徐英浩的。  
原来暗处的那颗种子，叫做暗恋。它真的发芽了。

[四]

郑在玹曾经有认真地思考过，他一直以来距离幸福似乎最近的时候大抵总是进公司的头两年。  
除了怀揣着对未来的憧憬外，他还小心翼翼地珍藏着对徐英浩最真挚的感情，就好像小时候第一次吃到的巧克力，那种融化在舌尖齿列间的柔软甜蜜，让他在得到第二块时就变得谨慎起来。他当然渴望着那样的甜意，可是又担心如同吃到第一块时那样的短暂，所以只好小心地保存起来，自己能够偷偷地回味就很不错了。  
他偶尔还是会站在徐英浩的身后，悄悄地望着他的背影，并且准确地感知着徐英浩依旧生长的个头。后来升上高中，郑在玹自己的个子也在暴风生长，徐英浩的肩膀与他的视线所及之处越贴越近，他慢慢不再是当初那个要仰起脸望向徐英浩的小孩子，虽然依旧青涩单纯，但是他还是固执地认为他们的距离又缩短了不止一点而已。  
尤其是有一次徐英浩蹲下身去系散开的鞋带，当他抬起头来看向站在旁边的郑在玹时，表情有一些迷茫似的：“你是不是长高了不少？”  
郑在玹也愣了一下，有点儿不好意思一样地笑起来，脸颊边的酒窝凹陷下去，旁边的哥哥们都为他突然蹿高的个子感兴趣起来，围过来说要给他量一量。郑在玹隔着哥哥们看着站得远了些的徐英浩，看到他嘴角还挂着的浅浅的笑，心里珍藏着的那第二块巧克力突然就融化了，甜意散发到血液里，包裹住神经，让他整个人晕晕乎乎起来，好像坐在了轻柔飘忽的云头上。  
他渐渐生出一种莫名其妙的期待，只是因为徐英浩有关心到自己的成长而已。他完全没有思考过，或许只不过是自己拔高的程度过于明显才让对方这样注意到了，而是一门心思扑在了未解的喜悦之中，俗话讲的被不知所谓的爱恋冲昏头脑了。  
在那之后徐英浩曾许多次地来到过他的梦里。少年期的成长除了生理发展通常还伴随着加速的性成熟。他总是回忆不起来梦境具体的内容，只能记得是徐英浩在出现，以及他甚至可以触摸到对方脸颊的皮肤，还有两片柔软的嘴唇，触感竟显得有些真实。梦境造就的遗精让他感到前所未有的慌乱，但是大脑末梢却又传递着莫名的兴奋。他为着是徐英浩而感到慌乱，又为着是徐英浩而感到兴奋。  
郑在玹那时并不希望徐英浩知道他曾经出现在自己的梦里，于是他的成长期又多了这样一个被珍藏起来的秘密，连同那兵荒马乱一样的情绪也一起被悄悄掩藏了。他在一点一点地长大成人，一点一点地追逐着他从最初就曾经想要去够到的背影。他终于打破了那层看不见的墙，终于能够亲密无间地在疲惫的练习生活中依靠在徐英浩的肩膀上，被温柔包裹，成为也被徐英浩所宠爱着的弟弟。  
他希望往后的日子也是如此，快乐一样，幸福一样，但是他更希望，徐英浩也能更喜欢一点自己。那时他总觉得，未来还很长，机会也很多，温情也一样，尽管单恋总是如同任何一个故事里所讲的那样有些苦涩，但是郑在玹却认为这是一颗尚未剥开玻璃纸的蜜糖，总有一天徐英浩会明白的，他会知道的，他能够回应自己的期待的。  
但是他毫无所知的是，徐英浩那种温柔的性格也成就了自己最大的烦恼。他对任何人都持有恰到好处的体贴和照顾，不会过于深入惹人厌烦，但是又散发着徐英浩式的温暖，包括自己也是那任何人中的一个。  
可是他对李永钦不同。  
在意识到这一点时，郑在玹为自己的想法感到有些吃惊。  
并不是说他对李永钦有多么的不同，关心与照料也并不是成倍，不过他们似乎有更多相投的默契，契合的话题，李永钦说，他们是志同道合的朋友。  
只是徐英浩，他的视线总是追逐着李永钦，他那双浅褐色的眼睛里倒映着的并不是他所看到的全世界，而是李永钦。他与李永钦待在一起时的氛围总是不相同起来，就连牵手拥抱也变得自然，没有人觉得他们之间有什么不同的暧昧，可是沉默无声地注视徐英浩已经成为郑在玹的习惯。他被之前的那些小小的欣喜搅乱了思考的能力，而在冷静的时候不小心串联起来的线索又让他真的第一次品尝到关于暗恋的苦涩。  
他在那时突然就生出一种心惊胆战的紧迫感，为什么自己眼里的徐英浩正被一点一点地夺走了？  
在练习室里偶然间坐到李永钦的身后时，他不得不发现与李永钦紧挨着的人总是徐英浩。两个人背影紧紧贴在一起的样子让郑在玹恍然，原来自己从未真正与徐英浩靠过这么近。  
他与徐英浩之间的那堵墙似乎又回来了。

[五]

他年少时期产生过极度怨恨的情绪是因为徐英浩。  
其实连郑在玹自己也明白，徐英浩什么都没做错，他是那个毫不知情的人，也是那个被自己的固执偏颇陷害了的无辜的人。  
只是，他与李永钦之间的亲密永远是自己心里的一根刺，他之前搞不清楚嫉妒的定义，后来想到总在一旁注视着那两个人的自己才恍然大悟一般。他莫名厌恶这样的自己，所以逐渐学会了如何才能好好控制自己的情绪。  
只除了一次。  
他高二那年的初冬时，曾经有一次跟徐英浩说，希望有天他能送自己去上学。其实他当时只是在开玩笑，没想到过后徐英浩却当真了，真的在某天早起叫他起床，说要送他去上学。  
郑在玹真的很惊讶，他看着徐英浩认真的表情不知道该说什么好，结结巴巴地想告诉徐英浩自己只是说笑，可是又舍不得放下这颗拆开了一半的糖果，最后磕绊的话汇成了一句，怎么去？  
徐英浩是唯一有驾照的哥哥，但是他没有车，甚至由于这是两个人的突发奇想，他也没能借到车，所以只能同往常一样搭乘公共交通或者走着去，没有什么特殊案例。徐英浩选择带他去乘地铁。  
“可以吗？”他向还缩在被子里的郑在玹确认。郑在玹当然一百个愿意，哪怕不是去学校，走着去任何一个地方他都愿意，只要是与徐英浩一起，所以连忙点头，脸颊边的酒窝又凹陷下去，徐英浩见状也笑了，他揉了揉郑在玹有些睡乱了的头发，叫他快点起床。  
郑在玹摸着自己的脑袋，把整个人缩在被子里，傻乎乎地笑起来，听到徐英浩又在外面叫了自己的名字一遍时他立马爬起来冲去洗漱。他站在镜子前兴高采烈，几乎是碰上了什么从天上掉下的馅饼，把他砸得晕晕乎乎。郑在玹在心里列了好几张计划表，他不太在意今天会不会迟到，但是希望能有一点时间让自己可以带徐英浩去吃地铁口的那家照烧鸡肉丸，他还没有告诉过别人摆摊的阿姨做的照烧汁特别好吃，以及阿姨特别喜欢自己，所以经常给自己开小灶；他还希望今天地铁上的人不要太多，即便不能坐下来，但是能和徐英浩站在一起，保持一个近一点但是又相对安全的距离是最好不过的了。  
但是也可能是这个馅饼太大了，太充满诱惑了，当他背着书包看见站在门口的李永钦时，当即便愣住了，甚至毫无征兆地从心底蔓延起一丝凉意。  
他的计划全被打乱了。  
又或者说，这原本就不是他的计划，这是徐英浩和李永钦的计划。  
徐英浩才不是把自己的玩笑话当真了，他压根儿就没当真，他一直知道自己只是在说笑。送自己去上学只是借口，与李永钦出去约会才是真的。  
他不知道“约会”这个词使用得是否恰当，毕竟徐英浩的原话是“去外面逛逛”，他只知道随着心底升腾起的那点凉意，还有从四面八方涌来的委屈，以及本不该出现的，甚至有些矫情的恼羞成怒。  
可是他们三个人照旧出门了，只是路过地铁口的小吃摊时，郑在玹没说要停下，他也没有告诉任何人阿姨做的照烧汁有多美味，以后也没有，这像个秘密一样被他封存在心里了。  
今天的地铁如同今天发生的一切一样违他所愿，他走在拥挤的人潮中，想方设法地紧跟住走在前面的两个人，可是他背着书包，与各形各色的上班族和学生肩碰着肩地挤过去，他那个时候就已经感觉到疲惫，为什么自己不能在出门时就选择决绝徐英浩？  
他怎么舍得拒绝徐英浩？  
搭乘上地铁时他与徐英浩真的保持着安全的距离——徐英浩贴心地为他找到了一个座位，自己则与李永钦站在车厢连接的通道处小声闲聊。郑在玹抱着自己的书包偏过头看去，为了照顾彼此的身高差距，徐英浩调整了姿势靠贴在墙上，低下头去听李永钦讲话，唇畔还微微浮现着笑意，他长长的脖颈显出微微下弯的弧度。郑在玹收回了自己的视线，有些茫然地看着车厢玻璃窗上自己的倒影，眼眶莫名奇妙地有些发酸。  
地铁到站后，他照旧慢吞吞地跟在徐英浩身后，可是又被突然涌入的一波人潮给挤散了。郑在玹突然感到心慌，他想张嘴喊徐英浩的名字，却透过这层人墙中微妙的缝隙看到了被徐英浩揽在怀里的李永钦。被徐英浩紧紧护着的李永钦。他停住了脚步，想要发出的声音卡在喉咙里，张口不是，闭口也不是，只好像个被遗弃的小孩一样无措地上前，希望能追回什么缺憾。  
为什么？  
他想问徐英浩，可是想必徐英浩比他还要摸不着头脑吧。  
而郑在玹的情绪失控远不止因为被徐英浩遗弃在早高峰的人潮中，还因为他在楼梯上滑倒了。他摔倒的那一刹那，徐英浩不知因为什么突然回过头来了，他似乎终于想起了被自己遗忘在身后的弟弟，于是眼看着郑在玹被迫扑倒在楼梯阶上，膝盖与手掌和阶梯边缘最先接触。郑在玹勉强撑住了自己，徐英浩却真的吓了一跳，他都没顾得上告诉就在旁边的李永钦便逆着人群挤了过来。  
“摔到哪里了？”徐英浩扶着他起来，最先查看郑在玹擦破了皮的掌心。  
只有郑在玹自己知道，远比手掌要痛的是膝盖，而远比膝盖还要痛的是自己的胸口，只不过生理疼痛永远是心理疼痛最好的宣泄口，他低着头，看着徐英浩抓着自己的手，眼泪积攒不住了一样地掉下来。  
“在玹啊，是哪里痛啊？”弟弟的眼泪落在自己手上，徐英浩很歉疚地看着他，又看了看也有些不知所措的李永钦。两个人站在人来人往的地铁口一言不发地看着郑在玹不停拿衣袖擦眼泪，而愧疚又让两人同时开不了口，也不知从何说起。  
就在这不上不下的尴尬时候，郑在玹突然甩开徐英浩的手，也顾不得膝盖上的伤口，头也不回地就跑了。  
他从未如此怨恨过徐英浩，也从未如此怨恨过李永钦，他怨恨他们的亲密，也厌恶他们站在一起时的排他性，好像世界骤然间失去了边缘，任何人都无法融入到他们之中，任何人都要为阻隔他们的距离让路。  
郑在玹想，他喜欢徐英浩喜欢得要发疯。  
可是他控制不住。  
等到郑在玹放学回到宿舍后，徐英浩有些紧张地跟过来，他向郑在玹道歉，为自己的不负责而表示歉意，为没有照顾好他而表示自责。  
郑在玹坐在床边，轻轻揉了揉在学校包扎好的膝盖。这让他想起十八岁的徐英浩，拥有了驾照并被准许开车的徐英浩，曾经也在这样的一个冬季开车送自己去学校。当时的他比起兴奋更多的是感到新奇，为认识的哥哥能开车送自己去学校而感到稀奇，就像是感到年龄的差距，他还是个小孩子，而徐英浩却已经像是个成熟的大人了。  
可是徐英浩又扭过头来悄悄告诉他，自己有点紧张，因为这是第一次为别人驾驶。那个成熟的大人又变回了自己认识的那个大男孩，这让他不可思议地为之心动了。  
原来徐英浩没给别人开过车。没有人坐过他开的车。  
他是第一个坐徐英浩的车的人。是第一个。郑在玹看向徐英浩有些不安地把控方向盘的手，不断地在心里重复着这句话，可是他在心里竟然一点也没有感到担忧，反而为突然认识到的这一事实而莫名的心跳过速了。  
不是什么需要拿来比较的一件事，却足以让他小小的骄傲了很久，可是他没有告诉过任何人这件事，这也是被他悄悄珍藏在心里的一小份甜蜜。  
他那时扯了扯徐英浩的衣角，跟他说，没事啊，又不远，你慢慢开。  
徐英浩冲他笑了，还揉乱了他的头发。  
现在的郑在玹对着徐英浩笑了，他把苦涩和说不出口的话包裹在心里，他甚至没有告诉徐英浩今早摔破了的膝盖其实真的有些疼，可是这远比不上心口的那点支离破碎。  
他开始想念起曾经的那个冬季，远比今年的还要寒冷，可也远比今年的这个要温暖许多。

[六]

公司宣布他们要出道的那个冬夜，郑在玹一个人缩在被子里，茫然地盯着墙壁。他总是想到自己发现没有徐英浩名字的那一刻，下意识地想要去寻找徐英浩的背影，又猛然察觉到他根本就不在这间屋子里。  
他曾经梦想过，有一天能与徐英浩并肩，一起站在出道的那个舞台上，与他一同品尝梦想实现的喜悦和艰涩，可是他现在却像是站在黑漆漆的隧道终段的那个人，明明尽头就在眼前，他却在犹豫着到底要不要迈过去。因为尽头处那个向来被自己注视的背影突然间消失不见了。  
郑在玹出来找徐英浩的时候，路过了他第一次见到徐英浩时的那间练习室，他站在门口，手搭在门把上却又迟迟不敢推开。他确信此时练习室是空荡无人的，可是脑子里又出现曾经练习生们站得满满的那间屋子，和头顶暖黄色的灯光一起度过的每一个日夜，过度消耗的体力，挥洒过的汗水，而到今夜的这一刻，对自己而言，一切都结束了，对徐英浩而言，又是一番与过去一同轮回的命运。  
最后他离开了练习室的门前，转头去了琴房。  
他想告诉徐英浩，未来并不总是那样遥不可期的。他想告诉他，徐英浩是自己一直放在心里的那座灯塔，而自己想要成为支撑着他坚持下去的动力。他在心里想了一万种说辞，希望徐英浩能够明白自己的心意，希望他不要动摇，不要认为一切就这样到此为止了，请再坚持一下吧。  
连带着他还怀揣着小小的私心，他多么希望徐英浩能为了自己走过这架似乎难以跨越的桥梁，一步一步的，真的走到自己的身边来。  
可是当他站在走廊的尽头，看到并肩坐在琴房门口互相勉励的两个人时，心里所有的想法都乱了套，那一万种说辞变成乱序的无解文本。他定定地在原地站了一会儿，逐渐熄灭了自己心底的那盏灯。  
徐英浩和李永钦并没有注意到他，连他自己也失去了向前的勇气。  
他注意到那两只紧紧相握的手，李永钦靠在徐英浩的肩上，对他说，你会出道的，真的会的。  
徐英浩沉默了很久，郑在玹看着他有些疲惫的侧脸，心里好像被什么绞起来一样的疼，这让他屏住呼吸，仓皇地离开了。  
离开之前，他听见徐英浩轻轻地重复着李永钦的话：“嗯，真的会的。”  
自己怎么会想要成为他的支柱呢？他从来都不是出现在徐英浩眼睛里的那个倒影，徐英浩也早就找到了让自己继续下去的指引标。  
现实总是会比自己想象中的还那么残忍一点，并且无法符合自己的预期的时候总是多得数不过来，这是长大的郑在玹意识到的唯一一件事。  
郑在玹被蒙住头的被子闷得有些喘不过气来，也被心里压的沉甸甸的巨石阻碍了氧气的供给。他翻身爬起来想去找杯水喝，于是摸黑往厨房走去，却看到厨房里一道手机屏幕亮起的盈盈的光，好像有人站在那里，这让他犹豫了一下没动，厨房里柔黄色的壁灯却在他迟疑的时候被按开了。  
“在玹？”  
是徐英浩。  
“怎么还没睡？你明天不是还要去学校。”  
郑在玹抿了抿唇，说自己有点渴，便慢吞吞地一步步移过来。徐英浩站起来帮自己倒水，又留出那个背影给自己。郑在玹注意到他卫衣的帽子没翻好，乱糟糟的窝在后颈上。  
他站在徐英浩的身侧，一人端着一杯温水喝了一口，但是谁都没说话。郑在玹悄悄侧了侧头，突然意识到现在的自己，真的已经是几乎可以与徐英浩比肩的高度，可是他与徐英浩之间的那段原本可以缩短的距离却悄无声息地停止了脚步。  
到底是哪里出了问题？  
他不认为是李永钦的缘故，只是想到自己在徐英浩身上发现的那种奇妙的疏离感，他曾经用尽全力地打破了，可是随着时间的推移，那道墙上的裂痕又逐渐愈合了。再多的窥探也是无用，他一直以来只选择了自己想要看到的，并且忽略着自己不想知道的，因此郑在玹想，他或许从未真正走进过徐英浩的心底，也从未真正发现他所有表象下潜藏着的真实。  
长大的郑在玹总是会思考更多，也会反省更多。他想，既然自己从没有选择去争取过什么，又为什么要在暗地里给自己难堪，又让自己难过？  
因为他不敢争取，不敢向前。  
他怎么会一直认为，徐英浩才是那个会主动朝自己走来的人？应该是他走向一无所知的徐英浩才对。  
“对了，还没祝贺你要出道了。”徐英浩也笑着侧过脸来，直直地撞进郑在玹来不及收回的视线里，他似乎为准确相接的目光而愣了一愣，又为郑在玹眼中流转的波光而疑惑，却还是笑起来问，“怎么了？”  
郑在玹在那时又想起了那个他被徐英浩背起来的夜晚，迷迷糊糊间感到全世界春暖花开的耀眼，他那个永远被珍藏着的巧克力一样的甜蜜回忆，是他鼓起勇气迈向徐英浩的第一步。  
那时是十六岁的郑在玹和十八岁的徐英浩。  
郑在玹真的没办法忍住那些心底的喧嚣，于是他又一次鼓起勇气，像十六岁时那样，身体比思考先一步行动。他紧紧地拥抱住眼前的徐英浩，脸颊埋在他的肩窝，手指紧紧抓住了徐英浩没翻好的卫衣帽子。  
徐英浩沉静了半晌，他没有说话，亦没有动作，直到郑在玹的勇气都要渐渐弥散时，他感觉到徐英浩把下巴悄悄地搁在了自己的肩上，双手也紧紧地回抱住了自己。  
他说，谢谢你，在玹。  
过了一会儿，郑在玹感觉到了落在自己脖子上的泪水，一滴一滴地掉落下来的滚烫，却在自己的心里砸出了一条又一条生疼的裂缝，他隔着衣料悄悄亲吻了徐英浩突出的锁骨，将这个秘密再次珍藏在心底。  
十八岁的郑在玹和二十岁的徐英浩，他们的第一个短暂的相拥，还有只有他一个人知道的，徐英浩的眼泪。

[七]

郑在玹其实很不喜欢徐英浩说，他们是不同的人。  
好像一句话就给他们之间那点本可以存在的共感判了刑，他太笃定了，也太决绝了，所以每当徐英浩说出这句话时，无论在镜头前，还是镜头后，郑在玹都只能笑一笑，当作彼此之间的玩笑话，但是他心里比谁都清楚，徐英浩是认真的。  
他不再是小孩子了，也不再是曾经那个莽撞得想要一头扎进徐英浩怀里的少年人，情绪控制和表情管理都是朝夕间增长的能力，他再不喜欢徐英浩的说法，也不会再表现出任何不满和黯然，反应只要足够平淡，没人知道他的心里好像被什么揪住了一样作痛。  
就像父母长辈对他说的那样，在玹，你长大了。他真的长大了，但是对徐英浩的感情却仍像从前那样热烈，只是他学会熟稔地为这层感情裹上一层层保护膜，就像他曾经珍藏起来的每一份秘密那样，他在暗处把这些七零八落的回忆拼凑起来，再仿佛苦中作乐一样地面对徐英浩，平静地，戴上面具一样地面对他。  
能容纳得下18个人和更多工作人员的练习室瞬间空空荡荡，连原本的熙攘的热度也被带走了，郑在玹裹着厚厚的外套站在镜墙前突然打了个哆嗦，又透过镜子里看着徐英浩一步一步朝自己走过来，鞋底踩在地板上又带来回音。  
这次他没有回避徐英浩的视线。  
“不要看我，在玹。”  
练习室里只有他们两个人，任何一点细微的动静都会造成空洞的回音，郑在玹这次感受到了头顶白炽灯的刺眼，他眼眶发酸地一动不动，徐英浩与他并肩站在一起，彼此透过这面镜子看清了对方眼睛里的倒影。  
黄雀带着倔强地紧盯着自己的猎物不放，这次不一样的是，他不在暗处，他走到了光线下。  
郑在玹想，去他妈的长大。  
他怀念过去那个留有勇气拥抱徐英浩的自己，怀念那个因为忿懑而甩开徐英浩的自己，而不是现在这个挂着虚情假意的笑脸每天陪所有人上演兄友弟恭戏码的大人。长大有什么好的？到底有什么好？  
为什么要他来隐藏自己对徐英浩的渴望？  
又为什么总是要自己为徐英浩让步？  
为什么永远都是他在自作自受？  
他看着徐英浩的眼睫微微地颤，唇线抿紧地调转了方向快步走开，郑在玹仍旧看着镜子里发生的一切，看着他有些摇摇欲坠的背影，看着他关掉了练习室头顶的大灯，只剩下从走廊灯光透进房间里的那种光线昏黄。  
他逆着光站在那里，郑在玹看不清他的表情，但他知道徐英浩在看着自己。  
“不要再看我了，郑在玹。”  
他的声音为什么在发抖？郑在玹想。

[八]

那晚郑在玹做了一个梦。  
梦里是他和徐英浩的第一个吻。  
徐英浩在黑暗里吻他，温柔地去啄他的唇瓣，撬开他的齿关，温热的舌搅弄他的口腔，一点一点地深入，他招架不住地向后躲，徐英浩就单手扶着他的后颈，唇舌又严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
他很擅长这个。徐英浩很擅长接吻。郑在玹微微睁开眼睛去看他，从窗帘缝隙透进的一小束光就打在徐英浩的脸上，像是拍摄画报时在他眼睛上布下的光条，徐英浩吻得很专注，他甚至是闭着眼的，郑在玹只能看到他轻轻颤着的睫毛。  
徐英浩就在这时抬起另一只手，遮住了郑在玹的眼睛。  
“不要看我，在玹。”他的唇贴着郑在玹的唇角，语气轻柔地像是在恳求，“不要看。”  
郑在玹被惊醒了。  
他摸了摸湿润的眼角，又想到今天在练习室里，徐英浩通过那面镜子对他说，不要看我。  
黄雀的猎物请求他，不要看自己。  
徐英浩很少对他说这句话，因为郑在玹早就学会怎么不惹人注意地去看他；他确信徐英浩很少会发现自己的视线，因为徐英浩的注意力不会集中在自己身上。  
那他的注意力都放在哪里了呢？  
或许从前是李永钦，往后也会是他吧。  
郑在玹逼迫自己少想这些，于是翻了个身，似乎这样就能把回忆也翻篇一样。他没戴眼镜，但是隐约看见跟自己住在一起的李东赫在玩手机，就从被子里伸出手去打开床头的灯，又摸到眼镜带上，视野一清晰便看到李东赫果然缩在被子里打游戏，他扔过去一个枕头发出警告：“别把眼睛玩坏了。”  
李东赫笑眯眯地说再打最后一把，郑在玹才不信他，捡回自己的枕头就把灯开着让他玩。但是李东赫今天出奇地乖巧，说最后一局就最后一局，也不拖沓地就关掉灯躺下，可是郑在玹知道他没睡着，因为自己也没睡着。  
“你刚刚叫了Johnny哥的名字。”李东赫突然说。  
郑在玹怔住了。  
“我以为你们早就结束了。”  
郑在玹答道：“是结束了。”  
“那英浩哥现在跟Ten哥在一起吗？”  
李东赫的观察力太好了，又或者说他太敏锐了。郑在玹不禁想到之前出现过的很多次这样的状况，瞬间有些疲累。  
“我不知道，可能吧。”  
“但是哥你还没放下吗？”  
放下？郑在玹一字一字地咀嚼李东赫的话，不知不觉间从里面感到苦意。  
几乎没有人知道他跟徐英浩也曾有过超越友情界限的亲密关系，李东赫算是唯一偶然间发现这件事的人，但是李东赫不管这些，所以他的知道仅限于表面。  
他不知道郑在玹埋在心里的那颗种子藏了多少年，他不知道对郑在玹而言徐英浩并不是说放下就能放下的人，他也不知道郑在玹那些藏在暗处的视线，那些他珍视的回忆，那些他无法忘怀的酸涩。他对徐英浩的感情从来就不是一朝一夕的事，更谈不了结束，或许对徐英浩来说是结束了，可是郑在玹从来就没有走出来过。  
他早就陷在这片泥沼之中，不奢望谁能来救他出来，也没想过要自救。他宁愿在这里溺死，哪怕过程再痛苦，可是他就是无法走出去。  
于是他诚实地回答李东赫的问题，语气还有些茫然：“我不想放下。”  
他舍不得放下。这太难了。  
房间里重回寂静，大概是李东赫也没想到郑在玹的坦诚和固执。  
李东赫最后没忍住：“哥，有些事情你可以不用自己憋在心里的。”  
“你告诉我吧，我会听的。”  
郑在玹笑了，跟他说谢谢。  
“真的，我会听的。”  
郑在玹还是笑着，用沉默来抵抗，像是又为自己筑起了一座墙。  
他也很想说些什么，可是又该从何说起啊。

[九]

他其实有点想不起来与徐英浩开始那段隐秘的亲密的关系是因为什么，以及是从什么时候开始的。  
郑在玹对很多事情都记得很清楚，唯独这一件事他一直没搞懂，也记不住。  
但他记得住结局，是很不怎么样的一个结局，所以开头如何也显得不重要。  
电台行程给他创造了很多机会，他也很喜欢在夜晚和徐英浩一起结束其他忙碌的工作后急匆匆地赶去演播厅，再按照台本完成这份工作，下班了就一起回去，经常是经纪人来接，但是偶尔情况下只有他们两个人走在凌晨的大街上慢悠悠地晃回去。  
这份工作带给他很多不真实感，比如他偶尔幻想自己与徐英浩并没有艺人身份的加持或者说是束缚，只是两个普通的电台DJ，又像两个普通的上班族一样，在工作时间配合默契，在工作时间持有亲密；又比如徐英浩那些似真非假的温柔和贴近，让他心跳加速的同时又隐约抗拒，可是他又想不到应该抗拒的理由，只能任由自己在徐英浩的笑眼中过快沦陷。  
那段日子谁都过得糊里糊涂，行程塞满了时间表，而生活也在发生巨变，可是徐英浩似乎又像曾经那样成为了自己的依靠，他偶尔在令人倦怠的工作中歪一歪脑袋，而徐英浩的肩膀就默契地悄悄靠过来，郑在玹合上眼睛休息，徐英浩则自己忙自己的。连郑在玹自己也觉得这理所当然。  
他在糊涂的日子里心安理得地享受徐英浩带来的力量与暖意，甚至渐渐的，他会枕着徐英浩的腿蜷缩在沙发里，跟哥哥弟弟们一起窝在客厅里看电影，甚至没有人觉得这有什么奇怪。郑在玹看得眼皮打架，徐英浩就把自己的外套盖在他身上，摸摸他的头发，小声说：“困了就睡。”  
于是他陷在徐英浩衣服上那种令人安心的味道里，拉着徐英浩的手睡着了。  
等到后来，拥抱，牵手，亲吻，一切都变得自然而然，连郑在玹自己都想不明白怎么会这样。又或者说，徐英浩怎么会这样？  
他突然清醒过来，从差点溺死自己的那片深情的海里喘过气来。  
他明白自己的心意，明白自己不会拒绝徐英浩的理由，可是徐英浩明白吗？徐英浩明白郑在玹和他自己吗？  
郑在玹想，他或许不明白，又或许他知道了什么，也或许他什么都不知道。  
就像他并没有问过徐英浩关于李永钦的事一样，这件事他一样问不出口，他害怕得到的答案是令人失望的，搅人心神的，可是自尊心又不允许他继续装作不知道一样。话说回来，他又要的什么自尊心呢？  
“我不明白。”  
首尔春季的晚风向来是这样的，不带一丝热气的凉，也不带一丝冷意的暖，他拽着徐英浩停下脚步，在路灯下直视着他的眼睛，看他浅色的虹膜，像一片薄薄的琥珀，装着自己的倒影。他有些发愣。  
“怎么了？”徐英浩悄悄错开了视线，他注视着郑在玹微微张着的唇，颜色很浅，又带着一层正常的血色感，很贴合他的肤色。  
“我不明白……现在的状况？”  
他看着徐英浩笑了，眉眼弯起来，但是自己有些迷茫了。这是个好笑的问题吗？  
“状况吗？”徐英浩问他。  
“我的意思是，我跟哥，我们现在，就是……”他难得词穷，显得有些苦恼，“我们一起走在街上，像这样牵着手……”  
“我在追求你，在玹。”徐英浩打断他，眼睛里好似带着缱绻的情意。  
郑在玹好像并不惊讶，他对徐英浩的突如其来的表白显得很冷静，可是他的心在发颤，战栗地容纳从徐英浩嘴里说出来的词句。  
他突然想起很早之前，当他还是个少年时曾许下的期待，他期待徐英浩能给自己回应，期待徐英浩能明白，自己的心里全是他，只有他，他也期待有一天徐英浩的心里也能有自己。今天会是那一天吗？这算是一种回响吗？  
徐英浩不想停在这里，他又拉着郑在玹向前走了一会儿，可是郑在玹又把他拽停。脱离了路灯的笼罩，他们看不清彼此的神情，郑在玹的心里有点遗憾。  
“哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
太矫情了，郑在玹想。他自己的耳根都烧起来了。  
徐英浩回过头来看他，可是缺少光线的辅助，似乎连对焦也成了件困难事，徐英浩沉默到连郑在玹的耳廓都不再发红了，他才突然笑起来，像郑在玹曾经认识的那个大男孩，从美国来的那个哥哥，阳光，朗阔，像自己曾看到过的康州的河流。  
这让郑在玹感到一阵长长的失真，他有点分不清自己是小时候的那个自己，徐英浩是十几岁的那个徐英浩，还是他们是长大后的那两个带着面具的成年人。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”为什么徐英浩的声音里带着一点冷调的落寞？郑在玹不管不顾地点点头，他为这个问题感到鼻尖发酸，那股劲儿又让他回归到类似幻想的世界。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他数不清有多少个日夜了，曾经在脑海里反反复复排练过的，他向徐英浩表达心意的那一刻，其实情节不对，地点也不对，但是他回应徐英浩问题的时候，胸腔中比起猛烈跳动的感觉，更多的是一块压得自己喘不过气的巨石的粉碎。他终于说了，连同从过去到今天的执念一并通过那短短的一句话说出口了，并没有那么难，但也从来不是那么容易。  
徐英浩给了他一个拥抱，就像他们之间的第一个拥抱那样，他把脸埋在徐英浩的肩窝，隔着衣料偷偷亲吻他的锁骨。  
他们就在空荡无人的街道上拥抱了好久，没有人说话，也没有人前来打断，只是相拥，比过往任何一次都要温暖的一个拥抱。  
郑在玹躲在这个怀抱里有些难过地想，他问不出口的。  
关于李永钦，他问不出口的。

[十]

徐英浩很绅士，很克制，很温柔。在任何事情上都是这样。  
郑在玹觉得，他对待自己很有些小心翼翼，仿佛在保护什么易碎的宝物，虽然这让他的心里像是被灌了一瓶蜂蜜一样的甜，但是偶尔的，他也为此感到窘迫，甚至怀疑徐英浩只是在逗弄他，想看看他有什么反应。  
每次接吻前，徐英浩总是摸一摸郑在玹长长的睫毛，让他不得不合上眼睛，然后他声音微沉地说：“我想亲你。”  
郑在玹偶尔会感到烦躁，他以前都不知道原来徐英浩这么麻烦的，于是没好气地说：“你亲不就完了？”  
他搅得那点温情的气氛全都没了，徐英浩躺在自己的床上笑得上气不接下气，郑在玹被他烦得耳廓发红，他想，自己什么时候成了氛围终结者？一边想一边又把头埋在被子里生闷气，他骂徐英浩真烦。  
被骂的徐英浩坐在床沿用力把郑在玹拖起来，郑在玹上半身悬在他与徐英浩床铺间的缝隙中，其实两个人的床挨得很近，郑在玹不会掉下去，但他还是紧紧攀住徐英浩细长的脖颈，这让两个人之间的距离无形地贴近，徐英浩又敞开膝盖夹住郑在玹的侧腰，然后他揽住他，一双眼带着笑意地低下头去吻他。长长的一个吻，吻得郑在玹手臂都有些发僵，徐英浩就倾身过来把他压在自己的床上，膝盖顶开他的双腿，去蹭他勃起的性器。  
他在往后的一些日子里也会想起那一天，想起徐英浩亲吻他的脸颊，锁骨，乳尖，真的像在对待一樽易碎的琉璃，他被润滑剂，被顶入的胀痛和房间里骤降的温度激得发抖时徐英浩总能准确地揽住他，缓缓地吻他，把身体的热度透过相贴的肌肤传递给他。郑在玹为他身上热烈的温度和猛烈的心跳而语塞，他仿佛感到同等的炽热在自己的心里膨胀，像刚炸开的焦糖味的米花一样散落得满地都是。  
他摸到徐英浩脖子上的汗，还有后颈处边缘剃得整齐利落的头发，茸茸地落在自己的掌心，瞬间融化了自己仅剩的那点抵抗。  
“徐英浩，我喜欢你。”  
“我特别喜欢你。”  
他去盯着徐英浩那双浅褐色的眼睛看，看到里面自己的倒影，看到徐英浩没藏住的深情，直让他眼眶发酸。  
“你不知道我有多喜欢你。”  
徐英浩吻他的眼睛，吻掉他眼角的湿润：“我知道。”  
他不知道，郑在玹想，可是他什么也没再说。  
他在这场与徐英浩的性爱里舒服得掉眼泪，可是心底却依然被说不上来的酸涩包裹着，紧紧的，直逃不掉。  
郑在玹后来在那段关系里几乎再也没有重复过这样的话，因为徐英浩不会知道郑在玹有多喜欢他，这是个秘密。他并非耻于表达，反而从与徐英浩的暧昧的那一天开始他总会去主动地把握一些什么，因为他想要走向徐英浩，哪怕是徐英浩先来撩拨他，先对他进行了若有若无的试探，但是年少时的教训告诉自己，要鼓足勇气，要提前迈出一步，否则他真的连一点机会都不会再有了。  
他的那段日子虽然稀里糊涂，可是他过得很清醒。他甚至明确知道自己在做些什么和想要什么。  
他想要徐英浩，就这么简单而已。  
可是徐英浩不肯给他回应，连一次都没有。他总是选择避开自己的视线，避开自己眼睛里包裹着的浓浓的爱意，然后若无其事地规避郑在玹的每一次郑重的表白。他并非避之如蛇蝎，而是在心虚。郑在玹不知道他在心虚什么，他只是会为这种反应而感到失落。  
可是他又没办法放弃徐英浩。  
他太矛盾了，郑在玹无力地想。

[十一]

他与徐英浩很少争吵。  
从关系的开始到结束，争吵的次数总是两只手就能数过来。  
郑在玹不知道别人是怎样的，但是他与徐英浩总是很默契，不管是在志趣相投的方面，还是意见相左的方面，即使一旦有隐约的苗头，他们也会不约而同地选择跳过这个话题，转换一下方向。  
大概率是因为，他们很少要求对方为自己做些什么。郑在玹不会要求徐英浩，徐英浩也是一样，这其实也让郑在玹感到一丝小小的挫败，为他们的亲密中存在的小小裂痕而感到无力。  
他并不反感徐英浩的这种体贴和照顾，但是又总觉得这其中缺乏什么。  
后来是李东赫提醒了他。  
李东赫在发现两位哥哥的不同寻常时只是因为不经意的一瞥，很恰好地将视线落在了因电台行程晚归的两个人身上，他们站在玄关拥抱。郑在玹大概很累了，他拽着徐英浩的衣服下摆，像只无尾熊一样地赖在他身上，而徐英浩给大门落了锁就很自然地低下头亲了亲他的嘴角。  
李东赫当时就站在不远处，手里还举着刚拧开瓶盖的矿泉水，一脸傻呆呆地和面朝自己这边的郑在玹对视了。  
郑在玹看着李东赫瞪圆的眼睛，也瞪圆了自己的眼睛，他窘迫得了不得，想告诉弟弟这并不代表什么，只是朋友之间……郑在玹掐自己的手心，好朋友会亲对方的嘴吗？李东赫又不是傻子。  
徐英浩注意到这边的状况，他脸不红心不跳地换了鞋：“东赫，还没睡吗？”  
“睡睡睡！马上就睡，现在就睡！”李东赫把水瓶扔在厨房，立刻蹿回自己的房间，长腿迈得飞快，几步就没了影。  
两个人还落在玄关，不知为什么同时松了一口气。  
“哥，你刚刚是不是在吓唬他？”郑在玹还有点呆，典型地没从冲击中缓过来。  
结果徐英浩却看起来很紧张，耳尖也在发红：“没有，他吓着我了。”  
郑在玹笑了，但是他又摇摇晃晃地移开了自己的视线。他觉得徐英浩并不惊讶，但是他在心虚。  
他想，是不是徐英浩不希望有人发现这件事？  
郑在玹不知道为什么又在这种时候想起李永钦。他想问，李永钦知道吗？  
临近冬天时，他们又换了一次室友，这次他跟李东赫一起住。  
李东赫因为早前知情了这些事，又早早消化整理了自己的震惊，所以显得毫无压力，他们有时会在晚上睡不着的时候聊聊天，聊很多别的，郑在玹知道李东赫对自己与徐英浩的事并不关心，但是有次话题转到一些无厘头的问题上时，李东赫还是忍不住问他：“哥，你们是在交往吗？”  
交往？郑在玹愣了一下，原来他们这样子算作交往吗？  
他不知道。  
徐英浩说要追求自己，可从没说过要在一起，又或者说他们开始得太过顺理成章，没人说过什么要在一起的爱情宣言。  
他踌躇了半天，把脑袋凑过来问李东赫：“你觉得我们是在交往吗？”  
李东赫才纳闷：“你们这样难道不是恋人吗？”  
恋人。  
郑在玹反复思索着这个词，觉得这是个好词，但是不能放在他跟徐英浩身上。  
即使不住在一起，他与徐英浩仍旧可以找到空隙接吻，约会，做爱，只是他不肯再轻易表露自己的一颗真心。他可以不计较得失，不计算收益，但是没有人知道这到底值不值得，所以他索性把应该说出的那些话再吞回肚子里。  
而徐英浩呢？他从来没说过什么话，也从来没有表露过什么，又或者说他表达得太隐晦了，起码郑在玹猜不透，也不想猜。  
他很害怕，一直很害怕。他对于再次窥探徐英浩的内心而感到畏惧，他惧怕在那里面看不到自己。郑在玹心想，为什么每次自己告诫自己要怀揣勇气向前一步时，自己又总是在做相反的事？可是他又该从哪里汲取更多的勇气呢？  
如果徐英浩从一开始就把一切都说明白，或许自己现在无需再去烦恼这些事。可是徐英浩没有义务，因为选择一步步贴近的人是自己，而不是他。  
从最开始就是这样，是他先喜欢的徐英浩，所以徐英浩知道了也可以装作不知道，他的那些规避是对自己造成了伤害，可是这是他的选择，郑在玹永远不可能按着徐英浩的头，拿刀抵着他的心口一样逼着他也回以自己同等的付出和爱意。他也做不到那样。  
他渐渐开始觉得，与徐英浩的开始就是一种折磨，他受不了自己每天看着徐英浩一边避开自己，一边又温柔地对他展开怀抱，他也受不了自己一边陷在这样的深情，一边又不停地自我否定。  
为什么在一起竟然要比他在暗处爱着徐英浩要难？  
于是在一个再平常不过的夜晚，他与徐英浩站在开始的那条街道上，那盏路灯下，不同的是脚底积攒着的雪层和刺痛眼睛的冷风，他拽着徐英浩就在灯光下停下来，这样好看清他的神情。  
“哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
他想，最后一次了。  
“那你呢？”徐英浩温柔地笑着，气息散落在寒风里变成白色的烟气。  
郑在玹在心里叹了口气，冷意蔓延在四肢百骸，但他顾不上这些，用力掰过徐英浩的脸，眼神里带着某种戾气与他对视。这几乎是逼着徐英浩直视自己，谁都无法闪躲。  
似乎是某场战争拉响了最后的号角，剧院的最后一场大戏即将谢幕。郑在玹那一刻脑海里闪过了很多东西，钢琴，夜晚，窗帘缝隙透进的日光，盛满水的玻璃杯，两只紧握的手。  
他问徐英浩，那你喜欢李永钦吗？

[十二]

与徐英浩单独走在大街上这件事让郑在玹感到不真实。  
他们已经很久没有两个人一起回家，自从关系画上不太完满的句点后，电台行程就不再是郑在玹最喜爱的一份工作，但是他也尽量让这份工作变得不那么折磨自己，于是工作时间的郑在玹并不是郑在玹，他会与徐英浩按照台本配合默契，同样这种默契也在一定程度上修复了他们的关系，他们照旧像从前一样做友爱的同事，对曾经闭口不提。  
不因为过去影响工作，是郑在玹为自己定下的的准则。  
今天也一样，郑在玹为自己的工作完成度感到满意。但他却觉得，徐英浩有些心不在焉。  
两个人裹着外套并肩走在凌晨的街道上，人行道的距离不算宽，所以两个人的肩膀偶尔会因为拥挤撞到。因为彼此都装着心事，甚至没人注意到他们走到了那盏路灯下，开始的那盏路灯，结束的那盏路灯。  
郑在玹看得出来，徐英浩在犹豫。他很少会有这种情况，因为他一直都算得上坦率。  
“哥，你是不是有话想说？”他没问是不是有话想要对自己说，因为他不想认领什么不好的话。  
徐英浩在那盏路灯下停下来，这才让郑在玹注意到，是这一盏啊。  
其实街道上的所有路灯长得都一样，但是他偏偏记得这一个的模样，连它光线的明暗度都记得清清楚楚，还有天气暖和时扑向灯泡的飞虫，又被困在玻璃罩外急得团团转，很像不顾一切走向徐英浩的自己。  
难得的是，这次他占据了上坡的位置，停止在逆光的徐英浩曾经站过的那一处。  
“前几天是我唐突了。”徐英浩向他道歉，用词谦逊到位，“对不起，我说的话太无理了。”  
郑在玹的眼前又闪现出了那面镜墙，装着他跟徐英浩的倒影，两双眼睛的交错。他不知道为什么还想到了iPad上徐英浩滑落下去的卫衣，裸露的脊背和侧腰，明明自己抚摸过那处真实的皮肤，但是他又隐约觉得陌生起来。  
他问出一个早就想要问出的问题。  
“你为什么让我不要看你？”  
徐英浩这次没有躲闪，他答：“因为你的眼神。”  
他的眼神？郑在玹不明白。  
徐英浩抬起手来摸了摸他长长的睫毛，像从前每一次要吻向他的预兆：“我很害怕。”  
“你害怕与我对视？”郑在玹笑了，他扭头躲开徐英浩的手，“因为你心虚吗？”  
他直直看向徐英浩，看他面无表情，看他一双像琥珀的眼睛里无波无澜。  
“我害怕陷进去。”徐英浩的声音陷入一种冷调，“你的眼睛里装着的东西……太炽烈了，我很害怕陷进去就出不来了。”  
郑在玹愣了愣，分不清他说的是真是假，可他宁愿是真的。徐英浩已经没有骗他的理由了。  
“那就不要出来。”他深呼吸几口气，像是要往肺里灌几口凛冽的风，他说，“陷进去，不要出来。我陪你。”  
堕入深渊，升入天堂，怎样都好，陷在那片深情的海里，和自己一起溺死吧。他还在下沉着，只是放缓了速度。他想等一等。  
“在玹，是你说要停止的。”  
徐英浩的眼里有少见的疲惫，他好像因为郑在玹近乎失控的情绪而感到无力，这让郑在玹突然涌上一种近似心疼的感受，他觉得自己真的很任性，像回到了十几岁时那个叛逆躁动的年纪。  
“可我不想停止了。”他还是咬牙说着，“我不想停下来了。”

[十三]

“在玹哥，你在走神。”李东赫拿枕头砸他。  
郑在玹反驳他：“我没在走神。”  
李东赫不信他，装出一副凶巴巴的样子：“那我刚刚说的什么？”  
郑在玹想，李东赫有时候真的像个小屁孩，于是瞪着他：“你刚刚在讲马克，你说马克很可爱。”  
“那你为什么不回答我的问题？”  
“我不想讲话。”  
“……”  
郑在玹点到为止，他很认真地看着李东赫：“东赫，我觉得你自己知道的。”  
“知道什么？”  
郑在玹笑了：“你自己心里清楚的。”  
李东赫沉默了一会，他仰躺下来，眼睛凝望着天花板：“你说的对，我知道的。”  
“我喜欢他。”李东赫喜欢李马克。  
郑在玹托着下巴看着弟弟苦恼的神情，仿佛看到了那个十几岁的自己，被暗处生长的情愫困住的自己。不一样的是，他看得清两个弟弟之间涌动的某种氛围，他们是相互依赖，相互理解甚至相互喜欢的，而自己仍旧困在那个笼子里，可以救他出来的人已经被自己推开了。  
李东赫翻过身来，眼神中挣扎着什么痛苦：“哥，这样是不是不对？”  
郑在玹却有些胸闷：“喜欢这种事情，要怎么分对错？”  
要怎么分呢？分谁对谁错？还是分哪件事情对了，哪件事情又错了？如果这样分的话，他与徐英浩，谁都不清白，谁都有罪过。  
“那我要怎么才能让他知道，我喜欢他？”  
那一瞬间，郑在玹突然开始羡慕起李东赫来。他羡慕李东赫在这样苦恼的时候有人可以为他指一条清晰的路出来，他羡慕李东赫可以大胆地表达自己的想法，展露自己的感情。可是为什么自己做不到？  
他总以为自己迈出的每一步都像一个饱含真心和勇气的人，可是他看到李东赫才发觉自己在感情上总是在做懦夫罢了。他其实什么都不敢，他告诫自己不要计算得失，可实际上每做一件事都在患得患失，他与徐英浩之间那道看不见的鸿沟和隐约的疏离的墙其实从来都不是徐英浩铸造的，而是自己。  
是他在猜忌，在嫉妒，在闪避，又是他推开的徐英浩，再把一切都算到他头上。  
可是那又如何呢？都结束了。郑在玹在心里笑话自己明白得太晚了，有些东西没了就是没了，错过了就是错过了，追不回来的。  
他像个过来人似的揉了揉弟弟的脑袋：“很简单，告诉他就好了。”  
“告诉他，我喜欢他。就这样对吗？”  
“对，就这样。”  
李东赫的眼神突然变得犀利起来：“那你也应该这样告诉Johnny哥。”  
郑在玹发愣，又扯出一个不算好看的笑：“这不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”  
郑在玹说不上来，大概是因为徐英浩不喜欢自己，但是李马克是喜欢李东赫的这种不一样吧。但是解释起来实在太麻烦了，他不想给李东赫解释，于是说：“我们已经结束了。”  
“但是你说你没放下，所以你还喜欢他。”  
“没有后半句。”郑在玹感到头疼，他想睡觉。  
李东赫就差大喊大叫：“这有区别吗！你不就是喜欢他，你还不敢告诉他？”  
郑在玹的头更大了，徐英浩就住在隔壁，他生怕李东赫具有穿透力的声音传到四面八方，于是赶忙说没有没有。  
“你之前骗我说，Johnny哥跟Ten哥在一起了。”  
郑在玹为李东赫总是曲解自己感到暴躁，咬牙切齿地说：“我没骗过你，我说的是我不知道。”  
“反正不是这样的，Ten哥告诉我了，他们没在一起过。”  
郑在玹这次真的愣住了，耳边不知道为什么响起嗡鸣声，好像某年炎夏听到过的一次蝉鸣。  
“他说他们很久以前想过要在一起，但是因为一些原因，没能在一起。”  
他想起一个冬夜，一盏路灯下，徐英浩脸色发沉地说，我们曾经想要在一起，但是没能在一起。  
而那个时候的郑在玹在做什么？  
他笑了，笑得弯下腰来，又因为心口的闷疼喘不上气来。  
他的眼睛里带着湿润和戾气，恶狠狠地说，徐英浩，你逗傻子呢？

[十四]

怎么才能让一切变得恰当又合理？  
这句话是李马克问的，他当时在问徐英浩这句话，而郑在玹恰巧站在不远处，这句令他也想要细细琢磨的话就传到耳朵里来。他甚至猜测，李马克是因为李东赫那个小冒失鬼才苦恼地提出疑问。  
郑在玹想，很难做到。不是一切都能按照自己的想法去实践的，也并不是一切都能按照自己所认为的轨迹来发展的，如果什么都这么轻易可得，徐英浩就不会成为令自己感到焦虑的存在。  
“在不违背一些准则的情况下，做自己想做的。”徐英浩回答弟弟，“你认为这样是合理且恰当的，那么它就是。”  
是有些无懈可击的话，郑在玹没得反驳，但同时又觉得有些许讽刺，于是抱着手臂低头笑了笑。因为想起徐英浩以前似乎也跟自己说过什么类似的话，他总是擅长说一些帅气一点又很有人生大道理意味的话，郑在玹将之归结为人生阅历的不同。  
他对郑在玹说，你认为是对的，那么就是对的，不用理会别人，别让别人干涉你的想法。  
其实是一句安慰，郑在玹很受用，也很认可，但是这句话后来在他们之间变了味道，始于开始，终于结束，像是在对他们过往的关系进行了深刻的讥讽。他在想，徐英浩说要追求自己的时候知道自己这样是对还是错吗，他们彼此莫名其妙开始了那段关系时知道这是对还是错吗，自己对徐英浩问出李永钦的那句话时自己分得清这样是对还是错吗？  
他想了想自己，他分不清，因为他顾不得这些，他只是遵从本心的召唤了。  
郑在玹想要和徐英浩在一起，他就这样做了，郑在玹想要问这个问题，他就这样问了。他没思考过后果，因为在那种情况下思考这些毫无意义。  
他揉了揉脸，再抬起头时，发现徐英浩正坐在练习室的地板上望着自己发呆，是那种陷在什么中一样的神情，他在追溯，还有一点疑惑的样子。这让郑在玹有些惊讶，他揉搓脸颊的手还僵在半空，眼镜架在鼻梁上还有点歪斜，显得有点滑稽。  
黄雀的猎物明明对他说，不要看他。  
可是猎物现在正仰着长长的脖颈，眼中闪烁着黄雀熟悉的光亮，静静地凝望着他。  
这让郑在玹着实有些恼火，凭什么是徐英浩来要求自己，自己还没能提出什么要求。可这簇火苗又渐渐熄灭了，他感到莫名的委屈，因为发觉自己根本无法向他要求什么。  
黄雀甚至巴不得猎物能注意到自己。  
但是他想，他总能向徐英浩保证一些什么。他能向徐英浩保证，自己依旧喜欢他，甚至将来也会继续爱他；他能向徐英浩保证，自己不会放弃他；他能向徐英浩保证，如果徐英浩不想要自己的靠近，那么他就会真的选择远离，回到自己的暗处，守着那颗种子，保持沉默。  
可是徐英浩看着自己，突然笑了，一个发自真心的温柔的笑。  
郑在玹感觉自己全身的血液都在逆流，他想，徐英浩分得清这是对还是错吗，这是恰当还是不恰当吗？  
李马克看了看站着的郑在玹，又看了看坐在自己旁边的徐英浩，小脑袋左转右转好奇得了不得：“怎么了怎么了，你们干嘛这么看着对方？”  
徐英浩推了推李马克，叫他不要乱看。  
“我只是突然想起来有一次，自己也分不清是对的，还是错的。”  
他话是对着李马克讲的，可是眼睛分明还在看着郑在玹。  
“可我那个时候什么也顾不得，我就是想和他在一起。”  
他心里的那处柔软又被击中了。

[十五]

在春天来临之前，郑在玹看到了冬天的最后一场雪。  
他撑着伞看着雪一片一片的落下来，融在自己的手心里，融化在地面上。这场雪积不起来的，他想。  
不积起来也好，雪层融化的时候只会降低空气中的温度，太冷了。  
昨天晚上李东赫害他没睡好觉，他兴高采烈地嚷嚷了一晚上李马克同意跟他交往了，还让郑在玹立刻就去找徐英浩把事情都说清楚，郑在玹头都大了，李东赫这个小屁孩在他心里多了两个修饰词，恋爱脑和多管闲事的小屁孩。  
“你以前不是说不关心我们吗？”  
“你和Johnny哥很关心我们，我觉得应该回报你们。”  
他指的是徐英浩“开导”李马克的事，郑在玹单方面给徐英浩也安上了多管闲事的标牌，他还是影响自己睡眠的帮凶。  
但是第二天，也就是今天，他约了帮凶一起去看电影。  
他想，李东赫说得也不是没有道理。徐英浩在他的心里设置太多道谜题了，他没有心思一个一个的自己去猜，这很浪费时间，也很花费精力。他想问徐英浩，自己猜对了什么，自己又猜错了什么，而猜错的那部分他需要一个可以解释的缘由。  
他不想徐英浩再用沉默来抵抗，又或者装作一副高深莫测的样子，他不想再互相隐瞒了，而是需要一个坦诚布公的机会去认真地倾听，认真地提问，再认真的回答。  
黄雀早已从暗处走到光线下，猎物则总在闪躲。  
去赴约之前，他终于去找了一次李永钦，他从来没问过李永钦关于徐英浩的问题，因为他总是远远地注视他们，因为他认为一切都是自己的一厢情愿，而徐英浩和李永钦才是皆大欢喜。  
“不是这样的。”李永钦说，他显得有点冷漠，“你不相信Johnny哥的话，所以你才来找我。”  
那句话像一把刀悬在郑在玹的心上，他勉力挣扎着不让它落下，可是自己显然没有反抗的余地，于是手松刀落，刺痛的却是自己的心口。  
李永钦说了徐英浩说过的话，他们曾经想要在一起，但是没能在一起。徐英浩说自己喜欢他，但是李永钦什么都看得明明白白，他告诉他，不是这样的，他的眼睛里有谎言，他的视线也不能集中在这里。  
“我以前喜欢他，但并不是非要不可。如果我不想喜欢了，那我可以停下来。”李永钦像是拿到了上帝视角的牌面，他清醒地注视着郑在玹，“我没你这么喜欢他。”  
他想逃，李永钦的话像一根一根的刺，扎得人生疼。  
“在玹，其实这些你应该问问他，而不是我。”  
他与徐英浩去看一部爱情片，是十几年前的老片子，讲恋人跨越阶级在一起，又被阶级和战争分开，是有点俗套的故事，但是谁的生活又幸运地免于俗套了？尤其是感情。他反而被主角不顾一切的爱情刺激了一下，他一直想要获取的勇气，可能并没有那么难拿到。  
从电影院出来时天色已经变得朦朦胧胧，雪似乎也停了，路面上干干净净，仿佛那场雪不曾降落过。他跟徐英浩向着原路折返回去，今天不会有那盏路灯，郑在玹想。  
度过一开始的沉默后，郑在玹终于选择了开口，他说他想要坦诚，他告诉徐英浩自己隐藏起来的东西，徐英浩也告诉他关于自己的。徐英浩说好，他答应得干脆利落。  
郑在玹一时之间不知道从何问起，就细细地回忆起过往，他又想到钢琴，晚风，电台的话筒，徐英浩浅褐色的眼睛。他问徐英浩，为什么对他说要追求他。  
“因为被吸引了。”徐英浩停下脚步，说得郑重其事，“我被你吸引了，从很早以前开始。”  
郑在玹挑了挑眉：“很早是多早？”  
“不记得了。”徐英浩笑起来，但是郑在玹却觉得情有可原，他自己都记不清什么时候对徐英浩动心了，或许是那个被他背起的夜晚，也或许更早之前。  
“我不知道从什么时候开始会选择注视你的成长，像看着你慢慢长大，然后变得与以前不一样了，你变成了大人。”徐英浩指了指自己的眼睛，又摸了摸心脏的位置，“但是变成大人的郑在玹，在我心里也变得不同了。”  
变成大人的郑在玹可以与他比肩，会明白他藏在笑容下的倦怠，会给他一个拥抱，会支撑他继续走下去。  
“我不能确认对你到底持有什么感觉，而你告诉我，你很喜欢我，我却有点退却了，对不起。”这不知道是徐英浩第几次向他道歉了，郑在玹有些难受，明明不该是这样的，“你说要停止的那天，我是想告诉你我明白过来了的，我也做了解释。”  
“可是在玹，你并不相信。”  
郑在玹现在依然说不出他相信这样笃定的话，如果他相信他就不会去找李永钦。这是他与徐英浩之间最大的一条裂痕，像很久以前那样，他总是选择自己相信的，无视自己不相信的，他不相信徐英浩也会回应自己，他相信徐英浩喜欢李永钦，后来慢慢的，一切都乱了套，一切都错了位。  
他突然想起很久以前与徐英浩和李永钦一起去上学，那像是一个节点，一切朝着错误方向走去的节点。他与徐英浩被拥挤的人群挤散，他摔倒在台阶上，但是徐英浩还是回头了。  
他回过头来看他了，他甚至还向自己冲过来了。可是自己丝毫不在意，他在意的仅仅是与李永钦站在一起的徐英浩，而他不在徐英浩的身边。  
他突然又回忆起地铁口的小吃摊，于是拉起徐英浩就跑，说要带他去个地方。  
那是曾经的一个小小的愿望，郑在玹没告诉过别人小吃摊的照烧鸡肉丸有多好吃，他只想与徐英浩分享。  
就如同他珍藏起的那些秘密一样，他只愿意与徐英浩分享，因为那是关于郑在玹和徐英浩的回忆。其实每一个回忆里，徐英浩都朝向了自己，回应了自己，可是自己在长久地追溯中从未发现过。  
等他们赶到那个地铁口时，阿姨正打算收摊，但是郑在玹小心翼翼地请求阿姨给做几串鸡肉丸，阿姨看了他好一会，最后同意了。他不知道阿姨还记不记得自己，还记不记得她曾经给自己开小灶，在收摊前多做几串丸子留下来给晚归的他。  
但是他想，这次总算没有迟。  
他终于可以跟徐英浩一起分享回忆里的一小份甜蜜。  
两个人站在寒风中等那几串丸子做好，又礼貌地跟阿姨道谢，就站在街边分食热气腾腾的食物。  
郑在玹先吃，他意识到还是上学时吃到的那个味道，不知怎么有些感动，那种感动传递到神经末梢就变成一种冲动。  
“我可以追求你吗？”  
徐英浩可能没想到他问得这么直接，他愣了一愣，也笑着问他：“那我可以追求你吗？”  
也许可以，但是郑在玹没说出来。  
“那我们之后会交往吗？”他在心里想，就像马克和东赫那样。  
“我不知道。或许会，或许不会。”  
“我们会在一起吗？”  
徐英浩递给他另一串丸子：“我也不知道，我们可以试试看。但是这两个问题有什么不同吗？”  
没什么不同，他自己也不知道哪里不同，可能是字面上的不同，但是他就是想问。  
郑在玹又想了想，他问：“那……徐英浩，你喜欢我吗？”  
他举着那串鸡肉丸，照烧汁在寒风中渐渐凝成一团，但他还是一动不动地盯着徐英浩看，不错过他脸上任何一次神情的转换。  
天色比刚刚更加的深了，黑漆漆的压成一团，郑在玹感觉到有什么冰冰凉凉的东西落在了自己的鼻尖，但是他没有去管，眼前的徐英浩远比这些更重要。  
徐英浩轻轻说：“Maybe you were a bird in another life.”  
郑在玹反应过来，徐英浩念的是刚刚看的那部电影的台词。  
“If you're a bird, I'm a bird.”  
过了一会儿，细小的白色落在了徐英浩栗色的头发上。  
是雪，一场失而复得的雪，春天来临前的最后一场冬雪，冻僵四肢的冷，也惹人心碎的暖。  
就像他的徐英浩。  
徐英浩笑着，琥珀色的那双眼睛里呈现出的深情揉碎了郑在玹心底树起的最后一面抵抗的旗帜，他抬起手摸了摸郑在玹长长的睫毛，像是要去低头轻轻吻他的预兆。  
“Te Amo.”  
郑在玹笑了，他一头撞在徐英浩的胸口上，去听他有力的心跳，像过去那个十几岁的莽撞的，总想要一头扎进徐英浩怀里的少年，从黑夜到白天，温柔注视着，依恋着年长自己两岁的哥哥的背影和拥抱。  
他爱的美国哥哥，总像那条悠长的河流一样浪漫。  
黄雀爱上的猎物，终于也在日光下静静地注视着他。

[END.]

**Author's Note:**

> *台词引自电影《The Notebook》中Elly与Noah的对话，有出入。  
原文：- Elly: Maybe I was a bird in another life. - Noah: If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.
> 
> *Te Amo是西班牙语的“我爱你”，表达的爱更炽烈，超越喜欢的感情。


End file.
